The Tale of Sherwood Forest
by Tenshu-Zninja
Summary: The tale of Robin Hood how he or might i say she became the true prince of thieves. How everything came to be. Please excuse language i dont quite know how everything was back then but ill try to the best of my abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Hoof beats were heard, loud and fast they came approaching the morose village of stewarten and a white pony cried outside of a drab little dwelling a certain peasant lived in. "Robin! Robin! Come quick, Robin please!" The door of the dwelling swung open revealing a brown haired kid in tan breeches and tunic. He didn't gape when he saw the girl of obvious noble birth jump from the pony and run to him like his parents did.

"What 'ave ye done this time, Robin?" His mother hissed in his ear as the girl swept Robin up in a tender hug. Robin didn't reply to his mother, instead he gave the girl a glare as he pulled away from her.

"Please, oh robin the castle is dreadfully dull without you there to keep me company. Won't you dismiss that fop's comment, just this once? It isn't as if it were a huge deal." Marian's cheeks were as scarlet as her flaming hair. Now Robin's own cheeks tinted to the color but his was in anger. His hands were in balls by his sides and ire lit his hazel green eyes.

"The man was spouting gibberish, Marian! He was claiming you to be in love with me when we are friends and nothing more. Robin didn't catch the stinging flash of rejection and hurt in her eyes as he stalked past her. Robin's parents stared amazed at the scene that played out before them. Marian hid her face from them and Robin as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. She painted another smile on her face, hoping it would convince him. She ran to stand by his side. He was seething at the mere memory. "Not only did he say that but remarked on how the poor suddenly had the guile to even believe they were within a stones throw of marriage with a noble woman." Marian's smile became less forced as she slipped her hand into his and instead of pulling it away as he normally did he squoze it a bit. "That Knight of yours is nothing but a bumbling troll. He should be protecting you instead of stuffing his fat mouth and coffers." Marian was touched for his worry over her.

"Why not you; surely you could protect me?" Robin smiled tenderly at Marian and her cheeks flashed scarlet yet again.

"My Lady Marian, I can protect you in only the way of slingshot and mediocre Archery perhaps one day when we've grown some more and I were not at the tender age of eleven then I could. But I have yet to pick a broadsword or a cudgel and those I must learn against any odds as impossible as they may seem." He said staring directly at his mother and father as he said so. She clutched both of his hands, euphoric by his willingness to protect her.

"Nonsense, I could have you trained by the finest on my lands, please Robin come back." He eyed his father and then his mother then with a defiant jut of his chin he nodded. His Father came roaring out of his delirium like a bear.

"No I will not 'ave ya' spoutin' lies to me child. 'Ere, Robin will do just fine without yer meddlin'." Robin's father was approaching Marian with her white pony by the reigns. She took her pony but didn't leave immediately. She looked deeply within Robin's eyes then set upon her pony; she rode off back to Huntingdon castle. Robin watched Marian ride off with an indifferent look upon his face, and continued to stare after her long after she had gone from his sight.

Robin's mother thought it should be upon her to escort her daughter back into their shack of a house. She took Robin by the ear and ignored her whimpers of pain.

"You aren't going." Her mother said adamantly plopping her down in a seat before resuming the task of stirring fish stew. Robin gave her mother a slack opened mouth in disbelief.

"I am going, and there is nothing you can do about it less I break my vow and a true man never betrays his own vows." Robin said with steel in her voice as she looked to her father.

"That would be true if you were a man or even a boy! But your me daughter meaning you's be a Girl." Her mother said with equal steel in her voice.

"Fine then, a lady never breaks her promises either, didn't you say so, mother?" Her mother cut her eyes at her child but Robin didn't flinch away as she might have years earlier. "I will go and you will let me or I will go and you will not know." Her mother picked up her wood slab of a cutting board and neared to Robin. Robin's eyes widened in sudden fear, but before her mother could take to whacking her with the piece her father intervened.

"Evelyn it is none but our own fault she grew up like this. Treated like a boy even by us until now. My little girl was brought up like a young lad and now she acts like one believing she may do things as a young lad could. How could we deny her these thoughts when we were the ones to bring her up on them?" He asked his wife with a wan smile. His complexion was waxy from the truth of his revelation. Evelyn went to her knees besides her husband and cried into his shoulder.

"My darling daughter will never marry. I will never have grandchildren. My, the possibilities of her death are endless if we allow her to do this, Tim." His jaw clenched as his green eyes sought his daughters hazel ones. The silence dragged on before her mother suddenly lifted her skirts and stood wiping her eyes. They were red and swollen from the tears she had only just stopped shedding. "Enough we will discuss this later, after dinner and we will be rational about this." Her mother said in a voice brooking no argument for tonight. "Now then, let's eat before supper gets cold."


	2. Chapter 2

The night had gone on in merriment for Robin's folk; they ended up going to bed without discussing the matter. So Robin lay awake at night wondering what might happen to her future if she didn't allow Marian to interpolate her help. Would she grow to the age of thirteen and then be bartered off to a man like the other women of her time? That wasn't an agreeable future for her. Robin was a rare girl to find, a boy in her heart of hearts. She craved adventure and excitement; Yes! Oh her heart pounding in her ears and thrills around every corner. That was the life Robin dreamt of having when she went to bed every night while her parents dreamed of her marrying a Yeoman and having children. While Robin insisted on learning the art of trademark weaponry her mother and father insisted on learning to quilt and sew. Not that she didn't learn it all or was ungrateful to her parents; on the contrary, she loved her parents and would do anything within her power to please them on the three conditions. That she never betray a promise, her honor, or herself. These things were very important morals she held tightly wound to the muscle within her breast.

Robin just didn't have what it took to live the life her parents wanted from her. She turned in her bed trying to get some rest before tomorrow. She was planning on heading out with some of the village boys to go trap some hare. Meat was becoming increasingly scarce and luxurious. That was only another reason to hate the nobles. They sat in there castles all day dining and dancing while the peasants died from starvation and sicknesses they can't ail due to lack of resources. Resources the nobles have and hog for themselves. Robin couldn't think anymore about this or the little patience she had for the nobles would slip away. Huntingdon castle was the only exception she knew and that was mostly Marian's doing. Marian wasn't as much of a puppet to the noble rules as all the others were which was why she had begun to really hang out with her. At first

Marian and Robin hanging out was just a simple act of kindness on her part. Robin had been goose trailing and as it went farther into the black woods near her village she came closer into Sherwood and eventually came to rest at Huntingdon Castle.

That goose hadn't been normal it had been strangely aware and cunning at that. I had finally herded the crafty little thing into a corner and grabbed it. I sliced the throat and went towards the edge of the forest with the upside down bleeding goose when someone called out to me. I turned only to find two knights sauntering toward me a leer on one of the knight's faces told me this would not be a friendly chat. I swept a bow as I'd seen my father do many a times when he were in front of someone of obvious higher ranking. The two men exchanged looks between each other before one swept a small bow back to me.

"I say that goose looks mighty plump for a mere peasant. What do you think Hobbs?" Hobbs looked at the goose in thought then his leer came out again.

"I was lucky enough to spot this and hunted this goose from Black woods. Usually they are really skinny but this one is fat for me and my family." I said grinning with glee at the thought of my family sitting at the table eating on such a large goose.

"Really, all the way from black woods? Must've been a coincidence that you're here in the back of the Huntingdon Castle sneaking off with such a large goose, then isn't it."

My face fell and I could see clear as the morning sun what they thought I was doing. Since my brother Rhodric left to go fight alongside King Richard, because my father wasn't nearly well enough or trained, My tongue had sharpened irreparably He left when I was but six. I miss him so much.

"Yes it is a coincidence, just like it is a coincidence you two are in the back of Huntingdon Castle with your coffers stuffed to the brim in silver." I told them raising an eyebrow as I pointed out a silver piece sticking out of one of the men's pockets. The man scowled then laughed cruelly.

" Oh, and what if I tell the lord we caught a young boy stealing silver and one of there prized goose?" I mouth hung open in a gape.

"But that's not true!" He shrugged as his partner with the leer came towards me slowly.

"It doesn't matter what you say. Who do you think the lord will believe? Me one of his loyal nights for ten years or you a scraggly peasant boy, really its not hard to figure out who will walk away clean and who will be sent to the gallows." I stuttered as my mind worked in overdrive. These knights were going to frame me!

"Stop! Hold it right there!" A feminine voice called and the men froze with sudden fear. One knight turned to her and the other grabbed hold of me as I sprang from my stupor to dart into the forest. The knight took the goose from me and held me tight against his chest lifting me feet off the ground.

"Marian shouldn't you be at your lessons?" She stepped around the first knight and looked at me struggling profusely against the man holding me prisoner. Her face contorted upon seeing me struggling into one of confusion. Suddenly I had a wild idea for which I am famed for having quite frequently.

"Marian! Marian please, tis' me Robin." She continued to stare at me with confusion and growing awe. "Tis' me, Robin. Don't you remember me and me brother Rhodric? He served as a knight here for years before going off to fight with our King Lion Heart." Her face went slack as she lowered it. The first knight looked at her then at me a bit skeptically. Suddenly she threw her head up and she was smiling dazzlingly. She rushed over to me then stopped abruptly as she glared at the guard.

"Put my guest down right this instant Albert." He hurried to set me down before he scuttled to his friend who was staring in amazement. "Robin! Oh how good it is to see you again! Do you know I dearly missed you?! I think it was a dashing decision to let your parents send you here to Huntingdon don't you think?" She chattered on as if we were best friend reunited as we began to stroll away from the forests then unexpectedly she stopped. She stopped speaking and stopped walking then she casually looked behind us at the knights sweating fountains. "Oh and Sir Albert, Sir Hensworth father will hear of your misdeeds." I looked over my shoulder and caught a look over Hensworth's face that portrayed utter rage. Before she knew, I had my dagger at his throat as he attempted to grab Marian. He stilled upon feeling the cold blade to his jugular his knees immediately weakened and he fell to his knees in the dirt. Marian was wide eyed at the sight. I shook my head and spat on the ground near him.

"Marian please, hurry to retrieve your father and some more… honorable knights or perhaps foresters." She nodded and lifted her skirts before she ran. The man began to sweat as I smiled at him, his eyes betrayed the fear he felt. "And to think you had planned on framing me for not only the goose but stealing the silver of a beloved friend; Sir Hensworth that was not a smart move on your part." I scolded him with a bit of joy. He had nearly gotten me sent to the gallows and then tried to harm a girl who risked her neck to save me. A Noble girl no less, everyone knows how fragile the noble women are they are delicate elegant flowers to be guarded by they're fathers until marriage then it becomes they're husbands job to protect them.

Sir Hensworth leered at me and I scowled back. "You are no knight. You are but a common thief and that girl has more honor in her pinky finger than you have in your entire body." I said in a low and menacing voice. I saw his hands come up to my neck and I pressed the dagger further into his neck, a bit of his blood trickled onto the blade. I lowered my eyelids to half veil my expression of utter distaste towards him. He spat on my above the ankle boots and then snarled in my face as Marian finally returned with a man tall enough to great the sky and sturdy enough with muscle to resemble a great oak. He was handsome and walked with a regal air about him. His very presence demanded attention and respect; lets just hope his attitude and thought does as well shall we?


End file.
